Be Mine? Piccohan
by Kali15ondA
Summary: Gohan contemplates his feelings for a Piccolo, but would Piccolo be willing to start a relationship for him? Find out in this story, I'm not good at summarys, but I am proud of this one. More chapters to come! R/R please.
1. Chapter 1

The orange light danced off the green skin of the master I have come to know over all these years. He meditates again, the silence comfortable and soft. I hear the crackling of the fire, and study the features on his face, defined yet subtle. His eyes are closed, yet I know he can still see everything around him. Piccolo, my mentor, my friend, hopefully someday more, sits next to me. _Oh_ how I would love to be held in his arms, feel weak and powerless under his warm embrace, and to kiss those lips. He would recoil at instant, and I would be ashamed of myself and feel hurt; I just make things bigger in my head and get high expectations, and when I do it never turns out the way I wanted.

His body stays still under his meditative nirvana, I scoot closer to him and curl up in his cape; like I used to. He opens his eyes but doesn't think much of the gesture, my lips curl into a smile and whisper "Goodnight, ." the man smiles slightly and nods as my eyes close. He doesn't ever move an inch the whole night, in his state of peace. I wonder if I am ever a burden to my master, or am I what keeps him sane? I don't think I'll ever know.

My mouth smiles on its own, because even it knows he's still right here next to me. Just to be near him is enough for me, but I like to imagine more. I'd like to be his, and he would be mine; but try asking anyone. Piccolo Jr. doesn't care about anyone, he was destined to be a killing machine used to conquer the planet and kill my father; why _should_ he love? Slowly, I stretch into a sitting position and sit next to my mentor and master and look at him with a grin. He opens his eyes and looks at my face, those eyes piercing through my very essence; _how_ I love those eyes.

"Good morning, kid." Piccolo states, with a slight smirk that only I could have seen. I _know_ that even the slightest expression on his face means much for him. Sunlight shines past him, covering him as if he was an Angel of a sort. He still calls me a kid even now that I'm in college, and in my early twenties. Not that I mind, I love that it is one thing we share. And nothing can change that; I nod at the green man, and smile warmly at him. One thing that completely irritates him, my smile is the _only_ thing that will make him melt to my will; and he hates it. The man growls, knowing I'm his Kryptonite.

My stomach growls, and that's my cue to go home; he understands and keeps meditating. Food and family are the only things that keep me away from him in my spare time. Mom doesn't like the man, I don't live with my parents anymore but I visit often. In fact, they hate each other mutually; I think Piccolo just thinks she's irritating, but Mom thinks he's a monster. He's not much of a monster to me, just a grumpypants; _Kami_, he would kill me if I said that. But under all that scowling, growling and grunting, he's a huge softie. I sigh deeply to myself as I make my breakfast, is there _any_ time I don't think about him?

But really, _is_ there anything else than him? _College?_ No, I have that down, my grades are off the charts; and I'm interning at a lab in the city. I'm going to be a Scientist, and can't wait; I don't have to think about that unless I'm studying. Even through everyday tasks I catch myself thinking of Piccolo, I'm surprised he doesn't know; with that hearing and all. _Family?_ I do think of them, and wonder how they are doing, but that's it. Not even Videl, I ended that long ago; my feelings for Piccolo got in the way. If I think of him this much, should I say something?

I know I couldn't take a rejection like that, and I know he will reject me. I can imagine his calloused, rough hands caressing my body, his soft warm embrace, his tongue dancing with mine, and us making love near a waterfall. The soft sound keeping both of us on Earth, I love him; truly. I'm barely conscious, as I'm in another world when I'm not with him. Just thinking of him, gives me a blush across my face and a fuzzy feeling in my chest. My heart beats faster than normal, I'm in complete love. But he'll never give it all back, I know Piccolo more than anyone.

I ate my dinner shamelessly and viciously, and then decided to tell him. I am prepared for the rejection.

My hair turned golden and my eyes blue, while I'm Super Saiya-jin I move faster. Tears flew from my eyes, into the wind; I wasn't sure what I was crying about. Maybe it's pre-rejection tears, I touched down onto the soft grass as Piccolo looked at me, he sensed me coming probably. Sighing, I looked down at my feet shyly, and then I cleared my throat prepared for a speech. I gulped hard, looking into his beautiful onyx eyes. He looked back, eyes at his natural position, but narrowed; as that was his natural position.

"Piccolo, you definitely won't want to hear this But…" I paused and took a deep breath "I love you, Piccolo. And I will never stop loving you. Your soft green skin, the Namekian red patches on your body, your defined feature on your face…and your voice…I would pay anything just to hear it! I love you with all my heart, and I can never stop loving you. I know you will reject me after this, but it's nice to say this to you and hope…hope that you'll come around, somehow. And before you say anything, I have to do something." I locked my soft, pink lips with his and kissed him tenderly, closing my eyes. He tried to pull back, but I finished the kiss and ended it myself.

That kiss, it felt like eternal bliss; like I just died and went to heaven. I don't know if his mouth responded, but it felt wonderful. It was a new world, one made just for us, and I shivered lightly feeling butterflies in my stomach. My heart felt like it would rip through my chest, and then I came back to reality. I saw Piccolo's shocked/appalled face and frowned, I guess he didn't feel the same way about it. "I'm s-S-sorry." Was all I could stammer out at the moment, and that was when I knew nothing would ever be the same again. His face got back to normal orientation and he sighed, still looking at me. "I guess we could try. I don't want you hurt though kid, so don't expect anything special." He said with his rocky, coarse voice that I love.

In my head I screamed 'Yes!' over and over, bursting with glee. You would think I'd be calmer on the outside, huh? Happy tears filled my eyes and I jumped and hugged Piccolo; pushing him to the ground. He growled at first but the sighed, resistance to my cuteness and sentimentality was futile. His lips curled into a smirk and he watched me in my excited state, I held him close; laughing and smiling. I finally let him out of my grip and stood up, him getting into his meditative stance. He sat on the ground, features still; I scooted next to my boyfriend and hugged his arm, holding it close. His face frowned a tiny bit, but he'll get used to it.

You _cannot_ imagine my excitement; it's little getting a puppy, a green, grumpy puppy. But what_ if_ this doesn't work out? What _if _he's not willing, I know he isn't already; but I believe I can change that. Wind passes by us and I shiver, clinging to him. Namekians don't get cold, so he's fine, but I wrap myself in his cape and cling to his arm, his soft skin comforts me. He powers up, still meditating; radiating heat for me. I know he cares, but right now I'm not sure if he's just doing this because he thinks I expect him to. Which I do in my mind, but I would count on him in real life to, we're together. That's all I know, maybe he just doesn't want to hurt me.

"Am I a burden to you?" I ask, slapping myself mentally; he grunts in response and the replies with a shake of his head. I nod, looking up at him and etching his features into my mind; he has the cutest nose. I dubbed it 'The Piccolo Button Nose' in my mind; I would be sent flying with a Ki blast if I ever said something as such. The slightest smile appears on his face that would be invisible to anyone else; I wonder what he is thinking about. 'Piccolo,' I think hard and I hear in my mind 'Yes?' in his gritty voice, I smile; our bond has always allowed us to talk telepathically 'I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but do you plan on making this relationship work? What are your thoughts about it?'

I hear a deep sigh from out loud as Piccolo gets ready to speak, but he couldn't form it in words aloud 'Look Gohan…after all these years I guess I have come around to your sentimental crap. But now you want a…a relationship? I am a Demon King Gohan; get that through your head, but since I do like you I could try. I never thought of you in even close to a romantic way; know that it'd be hard for anyone in my position. Plus I despise touchy feely stuff, you know that too. I don't exactly want a relationship, but you do; so mold me into a pathetic human if I am not already one to you.'

I sigh "The only thing I want to know Piccolo is… _are you willing_? _Are you willing_ to be with me and change? I want to be with you more than anything, you just seem indifferent; but tell me, _are you willing_?" I slide my hand over to his and weave my fingers with his; my fair skin beautifully contrasting with his jade. He opens his eyes and looks to me with a nod, his mouth in the natural frown. I smile warmly. 'Even being here with you while you're meditating makes me feel wonderful Piccolo; you say it _best_ when you say nothing at all. I love you so much.' I kiss his cheek and he winces slightly. He'll get used to it.

A few weeks later he did get used to it, but he never kissed me; I was always kissing and hugging him. It was night and I sat on his lap while he was meditating, pulling his arms around me. He smirked slightly as I looked up at him; I closed my eyes and got comfortable. Yawning cutely I melted his heart, anyone could tell just by looking at his eyes. I melted in his arms, feeling weak and blissful; my heart felt like it was going to explode. He looks down at me as if he was my guardian angel and I slowly drift into dreamland. He smiles and closes his eyes, and breathing steadily, I feel his chest rise and fall. He looks up to the dark sky and watches the stars, finding constellations.

I hear his heart beating in my ear, and I feel him breathing; I smile at my mentor and partner. Piccolo looks down at me "Your mother is looking for you; I can hear her yelling to Goku from here." He breathes out and I sit up. I don't live with them anymore, but she checks in a** lot**; I play with my Little brother as well. Piccolo brushes the bangs out of my face, I grew my hair back out by the way; but I keep it in a ponytail with bandage wrapping most of the time. The man smirks and kisses me gently, I deepen it and he pulls away. He meditates and I say goodbye, getting a grunt in response; showing me he listened. Back home Mom must be blowing her top and yelling at my poor father. I knock on the door as gently as I can, hearing loud muffled yells; they stop and Mom opens the door, and then hugs me like I almost died. They invite me inside and Mother says she found a nice girl that was her friend's daughter and wants me to go on a date with her.

I deny the request and she says I have to, but I don't. She asks why, over and over and I snap "Because, I love Piccolo!" soon regretting my words as I cover my mouth. My face turns red as my parents look to me like deer caught in the headlights. It processes into each of their minds and my overbearing mother begins to growl "YOU WHAT?!" I tell her once more and she faints, Dad picked her up. He held her and looked to me "I always thought you two had something special." And smiled his trademark grin, and then laughed nervously. I thank him for his approval and Mom woke up, registered what happen and started to yell at me at how I made a bad choice, he is a monster, etcetera.

I sit there and wait for her to stop, I calmly clear my throat and say "Mother, I love him. And though I value your opinion, I will stay with him and if it gets far enough…he will be my life partner. And maybe you will have a Namekian grandchild someday, who knows? So, relax. There's nothing you can do, you can let me be happy; or stress yourself and hurt your son in the process." A blush was trying to be hid upon my face, thinking of a young Namekian being held in my arms. I couldn't wait until that day. She begins to make a sound from her mouth, but gives up and crosses her arms. Saying she still doesn't approve. I'm pretty sure Piccolo heard all of it; he can hear almost everything in the universe anyways. I sigh, knowing what hole I have dug myself into.

"Bring him over for dinner so I can see if he cares for you." My mother states, my eyes widen and I gulp hard, this is going to be a nightmare. 'Piccolo, I'm-' he cut me off, say that he heard what I said. From the sound of it, he wasn't pleased very much. I told him he had to act his best tonight, and leave the shoulder pads at his cave. He finally agreed and later he knocked on the door, I rushed to it, fixing my hair and opened the door. He slightly smiled at me and I let him in; my mother watching him with contempt.

He growled slightly but then I gave him a deadly look telling him don't-start-a-fight-with-my-mother-or-she'll-hate-you-forever-and-I-will-too. Not too catchy, but fun to say none the less; Mom just got supper on the table and I get Piccolo some water. He nods to me as we both sit down, Goten sits at the table with us, he is a teenager now; I'm surprised he's not with his girlfriend, it's a Friday night. Mother warned us to eat slowly since we had to talk with food not in our mouth.

She clears her throat and prepares to talk "So let's talk about the matter at hand here…did you defile my baby?!" she looks to Piccolo, he chokes on his water and swallows "N-no! Why the hell would I do that?!" he tries to hide a blush, but I can still see it. She makes a 'hmph' sound and nods "Good." Piccolo coughs a little, covering his mouth with his inner arm; the water probably went down his windpipe. I sigh silently and my mother continues to ask embarrassing questions. One of them caught my eye "Do you plan on marrying my son?" the woman crossed her arms; my partner looked at her as if she had 3 heads. Sound comes out of his mouth, but he cannot form words. My hand grabs his and squeezes it, comforting him; he says he doesn't know yet. That we've only been dating for a month or so, and the mother asks an even worse question for him…grandchildren. He gets really tense and doesn't know what to say, to not upset Mommy Dearest. She scoffs and he growls, Mother makes a rude comment and he snaps from his façade, and stands up; she does as well and Dad holds Mom back from attacking.

"Why you little wench!" the green man half-yells coldly, she stops and gets angrier and I pull Piccolo outside. "I know she may be a bit annoying, but you didn't have to yell at her!" I yelled to him, tears falling down my face. He scowls at me "A little annoying, huh?! She's the one yelling at me!" he didn't realize I was crying, and I scream "Are you even trying to make this work Piccolo?!" at that he sighs, he wasn't even trying to get along. I could not stay mad at the man; I loved him too much; just looking at his grumpy face made me smile again. "You're just a bit grumpy, aren't you Mr. Piccolo?" I repeat, I said those exact words 16 years ago. His lips curl into his first real smile and he wipes the tears from my face. His eyes stare at me warmly as I put my head into his chest, holding him close. He pulls away and I see my parents have watched us the whole time.

They smile at us, even Mom.


	2. Chapter 2

_It's been years since I got together with Piccolo, and with many types of recoiling at decisions, and his grunting and scowling, we finally got married. I've been a sentimental as usual, and every time I think I couldn't love him more, I am proved wrong. I can't stay mad at that Namekian._

We were down by the lake near our home and Piccolo seemed as he was choking. A lump came up his throat and he coughed up an egg. He held it and was totally dumbfounded and shocked, the egg had purple blood on it; and was huge. My face lit up and I took it from him, cuddling it; I didn't even care the reason why he had the egg without trying to have it, like normal Namekian reproduction. I was beyond blissful, I was so happy I don't think there is a word in the world for it. Euphoric may be a good one, but I think I'm happier.

"Hey there…little one…I love you…daddy loves you." A stray tear fell down my cheek and I kissed the top of the egg. My very own copy of Piccolo, I can't wait to see when the baby hatches.

"I'm going to exterminate the pest." Piccolo said in a scratchy voice, preparing a ki blast. I narrowed my eyes and growled, why would he do that? It's our baby, if he doesn't want it…fine. I turned Super Saiyan 2 and gave him a deathly stare "Don't you dare touch our baby. I love this egg, I may not know what is contained yet; but I still love him like my very own, and even if he isn't mine biologically, he's still my son. He's _our _son Piccolo." I scowled at him, a look of bewilderment came across his face and he scoffed.

"I guess you really do care for that thing, huh? Well it's a monster and will grow up to be one, and it won't be fun having to kill _our son_." He said and looked me in the eyes, how dare he. I growled and held the egg protectively, standing up so I would be less venerable. I looked up at him and tears started flowing down my face "I can believe you Piccolo; this is bad…even for an ex-Demon King." I cried hard and was fueled by anger. Putting two fingers on my forehead, I transported myself to my parent's house.

My mother immediately looked at me with worry "Gohan are you okay? **Oh my god!**" She squealed and took the egg out of my grip; grandchildren, I'm guessing she could die happy now. The look on her face felt nice to my heart. She's accepted the egg as her own, I hope his father can too. "How 'bout we get you cleaned off, little one; there's blood all over you." She smiled and cleaned him off in the kitchen. I smiled; at least someone cared for the egg. I started to cry again and I sat on the couch and my mother sits next to me, holding the Egg.

"Gohan , honey…what's wrong?" She held it tightly and I looked to her.

"He doesn't want the egg…he doesn't want our baby…" I sobbed out, I knew I was acting foolish; but I just couldn't believe him. He loves me, I love him…did he also feel that there was something missing? Probably not if he doesn't want the egg. I guess it's fine, he'll get over it. But Piccolo, my Piccolo referred our child as a thing…how could he do that to me? I've known him all my life, he has changed; but to abandon our egg? That's horrible.

_A week passed since our fight, I wanted to touch him, to hold him…but I was afraid of more rejection from my husband. I just came home from work and I check on the egg, there was a crack._

'Piccolo! I know your mad about this and you don't want a child…but god so help me if you don't come here now to watch our child be born…I will **kill **you.' I said to him telepathically, making a hollow threat. I wouldn't lay a finger on him, but I probably wouldn't forgive him (I would so forgive him). He knew it was a hollow threat too, but in a minute or so, he came through the door and looked at me. I ran and hugged him, crying tears of joy. I told him I missed him over and over again, until I heard a loud crack.

Piccolo walked over to the egg and smiled, a hand was peeking out of the egg; and grabbed Piccolo's finger "Strong. That's a good sign."

I smiled and snuggled up to his arm, another large crack opened the egg, and pieces of it fell to the ground. The baby smiled up at its parents and I giggled and got a blanket to wrap him up in. My green husband saw amusement in my happiness and smirked.

And then we both noticed something about our Namekian baby that was odd.

"A Saiyan tail?"

_

A/N: This is the end of Chapter one, remember to keep reading on! R/R!


End file.
